Why They Smile
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: My last story to the Smile trilogy... T for slight language


**AN: The last installment to the Smile trilogy. I worked all night on this. I hope that you readers like it! **

Why They Smile

Annie has been gone for six days in Mexico, trying to cultivate an asset that knows about illegal arms dealings by the border. She was able to turn him, but only if she took his wife and two girls across the border. Annie was hesitant at first but, after spending the night with the man's family, she decided to accept his deal- much to Auggie's dislike.

'_What is she thinking? Does she know how many immigrants try to make it across and are never heard from again? More than I can count on all of my fingers and toes!'_ Auggie thought, _'If she and that family get caught, they could die, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happens to my Annie… Wait, what? I can't be thinking these things. She's my _best friend_ and nothing more!'_ He thought to himself.

Auggie was suddenly brought out of his well-practiced 'Annie' rant with Stu voice, "Boss, you okay? Your face kept changing at a mile a minute."

"I'm fine, just missed my 9 o'clock coffee is all." Auggie said after tapping his watch that literally said 9:31 AM, Tuesday.

"If you need, I could get you your coffee…" Stu said, more like trailed off wondering if he had crossed the thin line because Annie always got his coffee, and nobody else.

Stu was genuinely surprised when Auggie accepted his offer.

When Stu opened the glass door, he took one last look at his boss as he put on his COMS unit (**AN: is that the right word, or is it Bluetooth?**) back on, listening for Annie to report back.

Stu knew about Auggie and Annie's 'closer than meets the eye' relationship. The whole DPD knew – hell, even the seventh floor knew. Everyone knew. Well, everyone but Auggie and Annie, that is. It was so obvious but they were both too blind to see what's right in front of them – no offense Aug.

Stu came back 5 minutes later with a coffee for Auggie and a blueberry muffin for himself and when he opened the door Auggie looked like he was in a very heated discussion with non other than Annie.

"Annie, you can't keep going with back roads and avoiding cities, you need the cities! Look, if someone's following you then you need to do your best to lose them." Pause "Annie, I know that you're trying to help them, but what if you get caught or something happens to you? You can't leave Chloe and Katia, can you?" another pause "Annie, I need to make sure that you get home safe -" a longer pause "No, not only because it's my job but because – Annie don't you hang up on me! Damn it Annie!" He yelled throwing down his COMS on the glass table and rubbing his eyes in frustration. The last two statements could be heard through the glass doors of the tech ops and everyone in the DPD was sure to have heard it.

'_This is going to be a long day'_ Stu thought as he handed Auggie his coffee and headed towards his desk, taking one last look at his boss, who was now putting on his headphones.

~~~~~Covert Affairs~~~~~~

The mission was finished, turns out that Joan – with a little encouragement from non other than Auggie – got an extraction team before Annie and the family got killed, although their follower had captured them and had taken them to a small abandoned house two miles from the American/Mexican border.

Annie had gotten the wife and the two girls out of there and met the extraction team about a mile away. The wife and children were brought over to the U.S. and are now filling out paperwork so that they can have a new life here in America.

Later that night, Annie and Auggie went at Allen's, as usual after every op.

"Annie, I can't believe that you actually agreed to that man's proposal!" Auggie said, nursing his second beer.

Annie took a sip of her first beer, "I couldn't help it! Those girls reminded me so much of Chloe and Katia. I just had to make sure that they would be safe." Annie said quietly, avoiding his blind gaze.

"Annie, you could have gotten killed, then what?"

"Auggie, nothing was going to happen. And why do you care so much?" Annie asked pointedly.

"Because I'm your handler and it is my job to keep you safe."

"That's a bunch of bullshit Aug. what's the real reason?"

"That is."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Liar"

"No, I am not"

"Are too."

"Are not!" they were both standing up now.

"Then tell me the truth." Annie pushed.

Auggie has had enough, "Because I love you, Annie!" Auggie finished angrily.

"What?" Annie asked, bewildered by his answer.

"Just hear me out. I'm in love with you, Annie Walker. You brighten my day, and when you go on a mission you take a part of me with you and I can't help but worry about you because when you're out there, something is bound to go wrong. I couldn't live with my self if something happened to you because I love you! And I'm not this mushy but I really mean it!" Auggie explained in one breath.

He waited for her to do something. Say something or slap him in the face - anything was less painful than this silence.

The choking silence was ended by Annie's lips crashing on top of his. It took him a second but he kissed her back with as much force as she gave him. The kiss was full of passion and Auggie was sure that he felt fireworks. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she snaked her arms up to his neck.

The kiss ended too soon to Auggie, but Annie sis the next best thing – she said, "I love you too, Auggie" And with one short peck on the lips, the pair left the tavern and headed to Auggie's apartment.

No one was surprised to see Auggie and Annie walk into the DPD that morning – maybe except for Jai.

Their love for each other was the reason why they smiled – which was obvious to everyone.

**I like how this one turned out! I hope that you review this story! An thanks to skullsarereadandblue for faving my two stories!**

**Remember to smile : )  
>~Beccaboo<strong>


End file.
